First Breath after Coma
by Foxx-sama
Summary: The GazettE / Aoi x Uruha / Lemon / Ce oneshot fait suite à la fic de TenTen "Cap ou pas Cap". Lisez-la d'abord...


**Titre : **First Breath after Coma

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Yaoi/Lemon

**Disclaimer : **Les Gazettos ne m'appartiennent pas, etc, etc...

Ce oneshot est la suite de la fic "Cap ou pas Cap" de TenTen, ceux qui ne l'ont pas lue avant ne comprendront probablement pas tout.

* * *

_Toi et moi Aoi, jamais on ne se comprendra. _

_Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas lâché ma main ce soir-là ? Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené jusqu'à mon appartement, en silence, comme un amant qui raccompagne sa belle, pour m'abandonner sans même un mot d'explication ou d'au revoir ? _

_Oh, ce silence a duré si longtemps, un silence froid et sombre, dans l'obscurité de cette chambre déserte où j'attendais le moindre de tes appels... J'ai si froid Aoi, je t'en prie, dis-moi... Ces mots que j'ai besoin d'entendre, cette vérité qui me fera avancer, je dois l'entendre même si elle fait mal. Ne me laisses pas dans le doute ! Viens, dis-moi que tu m'aimes ou cries moi que tu me détestes, rien ne peut me faire souffrir plus que ton indifférence. _

_Pourtant les semaines ont passé, puis les mois, les années et l'agonie est devenue insupportable. Tue-moi ! Crève-moi le coeur de tes reproches et je t'oublierais, tout vaut mieux que cette attente. Je te hais Aoi, comment peux-tu faire ça ? Je te hais mais je t'aime, je ne peux pas cesser de t'aimer tant que mon coeur se raccroche à ce douloureux dernier espoir. Je te déteste Aoi, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de te donner raison, aucun de nous ne pourra pardonner à l'autre le sang et les larmes qui ont trop coulé. _

_Je suis tellement fatigué... Mon coeur lui-même se perd, il voudrait te posséder maintenant mais quelque chose s'est brisé entre toi et moi. Tu me manques idiot, tu sais ? J'ai besoin de toi et pourtant, je sais que tu dois rester loin de moi le temps d'oublier ce jeu malsain, jusqu'à ce que les marques de la lame qui a bien faillit causer notre perte disparaissent de mon corps. Et le jour où je serais prêt à t'aimer, je t'en prie ne me rejette pas... J'attendrais aussi longtemps qu'il faudra Aoi, quelques années ne sont plus rien si je peux passer une éternité entre tes bras. _

Minuit approche et le guitariste blond est face au large miroir accroché au dessus du lavabo, dans les toilettes publiques d'un bar noir de monde. Il est entouré d'une bonne dizaine de personnes mais il est seul avec son reflet, ses yeux vides et rêveurs plongés dans les prunelles d'ambre de son double. Il pense, comme toujours devant un miroir, à ce corps qu'il cache et qui perd peu à peu les traces de la haine et de l'amour d'un seul homme, marques possessives d'un bien sombre dévouement.

Uruha glisse doucement un doigt sous son tee-shirt et ce simple geste le fait frémir de douleur, alors que son index effleure la peau à vif. Aux cicatrices laissées par Aoi viennent s'ajouter d'autres marques qui s'effacent lentement, d'autres blessures de dégoût et de mal être qui guériront péniblement.

Mais le guitariste ne s'en soucie pas trop ce soir. Il a bu et quitte les toilettes d'un pas vif, regagnant sa table où l'attend un verre d'alcool dans lequel il noie de plus en plus difficilement sa solitude. Puis le blond recommence à boire pour museler sa tristesse, sans prêter attention à cette silhouette qui l'observe et qui attend de faire le premier pas.

"Bonsoir, Uru-chan."

La voix qui le tire de sa rêverie est douce et suave. Le guitariste blond relève brusquement la tête en reconnaissant le timbre grave et chaud de son bien-aimé, et son visage s'éclaire d'un sourire un peu maladroit. Aoi aussi sourit, alors qu'il s'assoit à côté de l'homme qui l'a tant attendu. Chacun porte un masque d'insouciance et de bonheur mais leurs sourires et leurs rires sont teintés d'amertume alors que la conversation s'engage; comment ne pas souffrir en se redécouvrant ainsi ?

Pourtant, ils sont tous les deux parfaits. L'un fait un peu de charme, inclinant un peu la tête et passant doucement un doigt au bord de son verre... l'autre y répond par un rire clair, cristallin, qui résonne dans au oreilles du séducteur et le fait rougir. Ce soir, Aoi et Uruha jouent encore. Le jeu de douleur et d'amour a laissé place à un jeu d'acteur articulé à la perfection... et regardez-les se donner la réplique, pourrait-on ne serait-ce qu'un instant soupçonner leur lourd passé ?

Les heures passent et leurs paraissent des minutes. Ils n'ont jamais autant parlé puisqu'ils se redécouvrent, qu'ils s'explorent l'un l'autre et se testent sans jamais s'avouer la vérité. Chaque acteur joue son rôle et répond parfaitement aux attentes de l'autre, les lèvres ornées d'un sourire de comédie. Pourtant c'est à travers ce tissu de mensonges et de banalités qu'ils se dévoilent l'un à l'autre; les vérités qu'on veut bien dire ne nous révèlent-elles pas mieux que celles que l'on cache ? Et les deux guitaristes évaluent chacun les limites de l'autre, un sourire charmeur sur le visage.

Mais la soirée s'achève vite. L'heure de rentrer approche, les deux éphèbes se lèvent et sortent du bar en silence, étourdit par la fraicheur de la nuit après la chaleur de l'alcool et de la musique. Puis l'un prend la parole et l'autre sourit à ses mots, la conversation reprend et ils commencent à marcher, leurs pas les menant loin de ce bar, de leurs appartements, loin de cette la qui a vu naître leur amour. Enfin, après un silence, la question tant espérée et redoutée résonne, elle est à la fois un aveu et une bien timide demande.

Est-ce Aoi qui a proposé à Uruha de l'accompagner chez lui, où est-ce le blond qui a osé faire le premier pas ? Peu importe. Mais dans leur jeu de codes et de véritées à demi révélées, tous deux savent ce que cette question implique. Il y a un instant de flottement, d'hésitation puis l'autre accepte. Ils ne marchent plus à présent, ils sont à côté d'une école déserte, sous un lampadaire et se jaugent du regard.

Et c'est un moment bien doux lorsqu'Aoi glisse ses doigts dans ceux d'Uruha, un sourire timide et nerveux tremblant sur ses lèvres. L'émotion est à son comble, c'est la scène finale, celle où le jeune amant se doit d'embrasser sa dulcinée sous les applaudissements d'un public ému. Le blond sait tout ceci; il se laisse aller dans les bras de son amant, se blotit doucement contre le guitariste et lorsque leurs lèvres se touchent, il frémit. Le premier baiser, celui qu'il attendait tant lui est offert au beau milieu de la nuit, dans le froid d'une rue déserte et la lumière d'un lampadaire mais il est parfait... Beau et magique comme les sont les premières caresses d'amour.

Puis la tendresse laisse place à la passion, ils se serrent plus fort l'un contre l'autre pour oublier la fraicheur nocturne et très vite, les baisers ne suffisent plus. Ils sont étroitement enlacés à présent, le visage de l'un au creux du cou de l'autre, leurs lèvres laissant échapper des paroles fébriles et désireuses qui les font rougir. L'un glisse ses pouces sous le vêtement de l'autre, réclamant son corps comme une possession trop longtemps perdue. L'autre gémit plaintivement, fixe un instant son amant de ses yeux embués de désir et répond au caresses avec avidité, enflammé par la froideur des mains du guitariste contre son ventre.

Leurs yeux ne se quittent jamais, les prunelles d'ambre du blond ont capturé les iris de jais du brun et ne les laissent plus partir. Même lorsque les deux amants se lâchent, à bout de souffle, leurs mains s'étreignent toujours et leurs regards sont l'un plongé dans l'autre. Puis leurs corps s'enlacent à nouveau, possessivement, et l'un des deux hommes guide son bel amant dans l'enceinte de l'école voisine. L'autre rit nerveusement, tente de raisonner son guitariste bien entreprenant mais il se laisse faire, s'asseyant dans l'herbe humide et froide pour s'offrir à la chaleur de son bien aimé.

Un instant de flottement, ils se regardent, immobiles. L'un est assis sur l'herbe humide, ses longues jambes pâles repliées sous lui; l'autre est debout et l'observe sans ciller, ils semblent attendre quelque chose. Un sourire apparait alors, timidement, sur le visage des deux amants comme un accord muet qu'ils passent. Leurs corps s'approchent timidement l'un de l'autre, leurs gestes nerveux appellent les caressent et ils ne se quittent toujours pas des yeux, émerveillés par la tension presque palpable qui s'instaure peu à peu entre eux à mesure que leur peau s'effleurent.

Pourquoi aucun des deux guitaristes n'ose-t-il faire le premier pas ? Aoi et Uruha sont là, sous la lueur pâle de la lune et ils s'observent, l'un si proche de l'autre qu'ils ne forment plus qu'une silhouette dans la pénombre de l'école déserte. Leurs souffles se mêlent parfois et ils ferment alors les yeux pour les rouvrir aussitôt, puis une main effleure la peau pâle découverte au clair de lune par les vêtements de l'autre et dieu seul sait combien de temps ils restent là à se redécouvrir lentement, sans rien s'offrir d'autre que de furtives caresses.

La nuit est bien silencieuse et on n'entend que leurs soupirs, leurs souffles pourtant presque silencieux qui se répondent et se parlent. Puis une plainte retentit alors, un gémissement suppliant, implorant de mettre fin à l'attente qui n'a que trop duré. Le désir des deux guitariste est plus fort que jamais, à présent, flottant comme une ombre dans leurs regards qui ne se lâchent plus. Ils sont couchés dans l'herbe, l'un au dessus de l'autre et s'observent avec délice, le même sourire complice aux lèvres.

L'amusement laisse bientôt place au désir qui brûle dans leur ventre et les sourires s'effondrent lorsque leurs corps s'unissent enfin. Les deux amants s'allongent l'un sur l'autre, leurs longues silhouettes se caressant doucement au clair de lune. Leurs souffles retentissent plus fort qu'avant mais les mots se sont tus, leurs yeux se sont lâchés et leurs paupières sont closes : leurs corps parlent pour eux. Ce langoureux déhanché du bassin d'Aoi contre Uruha est une preuve de son désir, auquel le jeune guitariste répond par une étreinte fiévreuse, qui est à la fois une excuse et une promesse.

Les caresses de l'un provoquent l'autre et le rassurent, celles de l'autre sont comme autant de promesses d'amour. Leurs lèvres se joignent, se quittent, leurs mains se touchent et leurs corps glissent l'un contre l'autre pour le plus sensuel des balais, dicté par un rythme connu d'eux seuls. Puis l'un ouvre les yeux, gémit longuement sous une caresse et étreint les mains de son amant, se penchant dans son cou pour lui murmurer des paroles qui les font rougir.

Leur danse cesse alors, et leurs corps se séparent. Ils se lancent un regard amusé, les yeux rieurs, puis se lèvent et rapidement, leurs vêtements les quittent et tombent là où ils étaient allongés. Tout est allé bien vite mais lorsqu'ils sont enfins nus l'un contre l'autre, frémissant dans la fraicheur de la nuit, leurs corps s'unissent doucement et ils s'embrassent encore une fois - une éternité sous les étoiles. Le baiser cesse finalement et le désir retombe un peu, laissant place à la tendresse lorsqu'un des deux guitaristes allonge avec douceur son amant sur leur couverture improvisée. Les deux musiciens échangent alors un long regard et leurs sourires, leurs yeux semblent se parler malgré l'obscurité presque totale.

Les caresses reprennent et chacune d'elle leur prouve mille fois qu'il n'ont pas besoin de mot tant ils connaissent bien le langage amoureux de l'autre. Des gémissements s'élèvent à nouveau dans la court de l'école, plus brefs et impératifs, Aoi et Uruha s'ordonnent tour à tour de satisfaire cette envie qui brûle au creux de leur ventre.

Est-ce le brun ou le blond qui prend l'initiative ? Une des deux silhouette se penche lentement, s'arque au dessus de son amant et glisse une main apaisante contre son ventre. Puis le guitariste se couche sur l'homme qu'il aime et les deux ombres dans la nuit d'été se fondent enfin, n'en formant plus qu'une qui gémit et soupire sur un tapis de vêtements mouillés par l'herbe humide.

La nuit est froide, pourtant, mais les deux amants halètent et cherchent de l'air. Le vent frais estival qui caresse leur peau les soulage à peine du plaisir qui les enflamme et les vêtements mouillés sur lesquels ils font l'amour apaisent à peine leur peau qui brûle à la moindre caresse. Ils s'embrassent et semblent se chercher, hésiter pour la première fois alors que le rythme s'accélère toujours plus. Leur danse tout à l'heure si belle est devenue chaotique, désordonnée par le désir et leur coeur bat à se rompre.

Les délices de la tendresse que les deux guitaristes se témoignaient ont laissé place au feu vif du désir qui les consumme et chaque instant les porte un peu plus haut dans l'ascention vers le plaisir, les fait trembler d'extase et d'inquiétude. C'est la violence de l'orgasme qui fait peur aux deux amoureux, emportés dans une course effrennée vers le plaisir contrôlée seulement par leurs corps qui glissent frénétiquement l'un contre l'autre. Ils crient, ne se voient même plus, se sentent seulement au toucher brûlant de leur peaux couvertes de sueur et bientôt leur danse se termine, un des deux musicien crie plus fort, hurle de plaisir puis se laisse tomber dans l'herbe où son amant le rejoint bientôt.

Ils restent de longues minutes allongés là, l'un sur l'autre, sans faire le moindre mouvement. L'herbe humide calme leur peau brûlante, apaise leurs coeurs battant à tout rompre et leurs souffles haletants. Peu à peu, Aoi et Uruha reprennent conscience du monde qui les entourent et ils frémissent dans la fraicheur de la nuit, se serrent plus fort pour s'apporter un peu de chaleur.

"Merci," dit soudain le brun et l'autre le regarde, étonné. Y a-t-il vraiment besoin de remerciement ? Uruha fronce les sourcils, sur la défensive, il ne comprend plus. "C'était notre vraie première fois," explique très doucement Aoi, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. "Alors merci."

Le guitariste blond près de lui reste interdit un instant puis il sourit largement et embrasse son amant, rassuré de pouvoir abandonner leur passé bien sombre. Et sur un simple hochement de tête, les deux musiciens se relèvent et reprennent en frissonnant leurs vêtements mouillés, sans jamais se quitter du regard dans l'aube qui peu à peu se lève.


End file.
